


Pain

by AngleJoyce



Category: Original Work
Genre: Rape, trigger warning, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: This is rape. Don't read it if this triggers you.





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says. If rape triggers you, please don't read this. This is literally a vent rape-fic

She was suddenly yanked to her feet and pushed against a brick wall chest first, knocking all the air out of her. She grunted, then squeezed her eyes shut tight when she felt the man's body flush against her back, his hot breath tickling her neck, making her flinch and turn her head away. She was effectively trapped, now. And there was no way escaping. Not with the gun still pressed to her head. And she knew what was going to happen, next.

The man's teeth grazed the girl's neck and she choked out a sob, squirming, tears starting to fall from her eyes. The man grinned against her neck. "The more you struggle the harder it is for me to resist you."

"Get off me!" she snarled, squirming more, before she felt the gun press harder into her head's temple, and she froze, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, help me out here."

She felt another pair of hands on her, too, now, keeping her pressed against the wall as the other man's hands unbuckled her belt. Before she could even say or do something, her pants were ripped down, and she cried harder, her hands clenching behind her back. She trashed against the wall, trying to somehow break the cuffs holding her hands together behind her back, but it was no use. And now with her pants around her ankles, she couldn't even kick those assholes off of her. It was all useless.

"Stop fighting, bitch," the man murmured, his hands trailing from her modest hips down to her butt. And she's not given any warning before her boxers are suddenly yanked down, leaving her naked from the waist down, her whole body frozen in horror. And shame, because she just let them do this.

God, she was so weak.

"Keep holding her still," he said, and the other male grinned.

"My pleasure."

The girl sobbed softly, her eyes staying closed as she heard the sound of a pants being unzipped behind her. Then she felt those calloused hands back on her rear, giving a tight squeeze.

She felt something warm poking at her rear and suddenly something broke within her, and she screamed. Loud, high, unintelligible screams, trying with all she was to get out of this, to run, anything...

Pang.

She screamed more, the moment she registered the sharp pain in her shoulder. Gunshot.

"I told you to stop moving, bitch."

She sobbed, gasped, and trembled with her whole body. Murmuring weakly, she begged anything out there to make this stop, to show her mercy. Anything...

They didn't give her a break, and with nails digging into her hips, the man thrusted straight into the girl, and kept thrusting into her with all the power he seemed to master. She wailed in agony, screams ripping from her raw throat. She felt like she was being torn in half, like a knife was carving her insides. Tears pooled from her eyes, and she was biting on her tongue as hard as possible to keep quiet, feeling blood fill her mouth and escaping from her lips.

"Ah, you're so fucking tight," she heard the man say breathlessly. "Perfect."

She writhed against the wall, weeping loudly, trying not to focus on the pain but on the black dots prickling at the edge of her vision. She felt a warm liquid trickle down the insides of her legs, and was sure it was blood.

How could that other guy just..watch her being pinned, helpless, hurting, being raped against a wall like she's nothing more than a toy for their pleasure.

After a long drawn out moan from the man, he came inside of the girl, before pulling out, panting softly. Then he pushed her away from him and against the wall, and she slumped, then dropped to the floor limply, when the other guy let go of her with a laugh. She felt someone grab hold of her hair and jerk her head back, so far that she had much trouble breathing. Her eyes opened, just a tiny bit, clouded darkly, and she looked at the man who'd raped her, more tears leaving her.

"Good girl. I know you liked it."

"I didn't," she choked out, her voice raspy and cracked from all the screaming. The man chuckled, cupping her wet cheek with his free hand.

"You know lying won't bring you anywhere."

The girl sobbed softly, jerking her head out of the man's grip, then lowering, as she felt herself be cuffed to the wall again.

But she didn't even care. There was no point in anything any more.


End file.
